Harry Potter and the Second War
by Last Spartan
Summary: Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. The second war against Voldemort begins. Harry and Hermione fall in love, but are afraid to tell Ron in fear of hurting his feelings. Rated PG-13 for later chapters.


****

Harry Potter and the Second War

Chapter 0ne

The Two Hour Snogging Session 

It had begun. The war had begun. The most powerful wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort, and the rest of the wizarding world were engaged in a bloody war. 

Harry Potter sat in his bedroom at Number Four, Privet Drive, awaiting the owl that delivered the _Daily Prophet_. _It should be here any second._ Thought Harry.

Sure enough, he heard the soft sound of wings beating shortly after. A large barn owl landed on the windowsill, dropped the _Daily Prophet_ on the floor, and held out its leg to accept payment. Harry put two silver Sickles into the pouch and the owl took off like a jet. Harry picked up the _Daily Prophet_, and began to read the contents.

Dementors Attack Hogwarts…………………………………………………….Page 1

Death Eaters Attack Muggle Department Store………………………………..Page 6

Voldemort Kills Powerful Witches and Wizards……………………………….Page 10

Harry turned to page 1 to read about what had happened to Hogwarts.

****

Dementor Attack Causes Panic to Staff of Hogwarts

Dementors attacked Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry last night. During an exclusive interview with Albus Dumbledore, (for the full interview go to page 19) he insisted that no one was harmed, however, every Hogwarts student would be required to go to a special meeting on the 30th of August to learn how to summon a patronus. The Ministry of Magic has no idea how the dementors found their way into Hogwarts, but if it happens again it is very likely that Hogwarts will be shut down.

This news came as no real surprise to Harry; it was only a matter of time before Voldemort sent someone to take out Hogwarts. 

The muggle attack was nothing new; Voldemort had killed countless muggles since he rose again, so Harry flipped straight to page 10.

****

Arthur and Molly Weasley Killed by Lucius Malfoy 

Harry read this and stopped. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley….Dead? It couldn't be. It just wasn't possible. Harry slowly closed the _Daily Prophet_ just as an owl he recognized as Pig soared through his open window. Harry took the wet piece of parchment from the owl's beak and started reading Ron's tear smudged note.

Dear Harry,

Mum and dad have been killed by Lucious Malfoy. Ginny and me are spending the rest of the summer holidays at Hogwarts. You're welcome to join us if you want to. Hermione might come too. We'll pick you up today at 1:00 if you want to come.

See you- Ron

Harry felt great sympathy toward Ron. He immediately began to write back. 

Dear Ron,

I'm so sorry about your loss; I know how it is to lose someone. The pain never goes away, nor does it lessen, but it does get easier to handle after awhile. Of course I'll come, beats staying here with the Dursleys. I'm so sorry Ron.

Harry 

When 1:00 came, the doorbell rang. Harry rushed downstairs with his packed trunk in hand. Uncle Vernon had already answered the door. Ron was standing on the porch. "I'm going to stay with Ron at my school for the rest of the summer, okay Uncle Vernon?"

"Get out of my house boy," grunted Uncle Vernon.

"Hi Ron" said Harry as they walked to the ministry car.

"Hi Harry" said Ron.

Harry didn't know what to say next, so he said nothing at all.

They both climbed into the back seat of the ministry car. Where Ginny and Hermione were both waiting for him "Hi Ginny, Hi Hermione." Harry's eyes stopped at Hermione, she seemed unusually pretty today. "Gosh Hermione you look….well today."

"Thanks Harry." she said, her face turning crimson and beaming at him. Harry could have sworn that he saw Ginny wink at Hermione, but wasn't sure of what he saw. The driver started the car and drove them to Kings Cross-station. 

They all got out of the car and one by one they walked through the seemingly solid wall between platforms nine and ten. When they got onto platform nine and three quarters they got on the train and chose a compartment to sit in. None of them seemed to have much to say. Harry sat, staring at Hermione. He had no idea why he suddenly had all these strange feelings toward her. He just wanted to be alone with her.

"Hermione?" said Harry.

"Hmm?" said Hermione.

"Um, can I talk to you, er, alone please?"

"Of course."

They both stood up and walked to the next compartment. Harry was quite sure that he saw Ginny flash Hermione a thumbs up.

"Hi." said Harry when they got into the next compartment.

"Hi." said Hermione breathlessly.

"So…..How've you been doing?"

"I have been doing pretty well, well, you know, as good as a girl can be with V-Voldemort on the loose and Ron's parents dead."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh…well…I was wondering if…you know…..You wanted to go out with me sometime."

Hermione, blushing furiously, replied, "I'd love that Harry."

"Great." said Harry. They sat and stared at each other for awhile, not saying a word. Harry wanted nothing more than to lean forward and kiss Hermione. Hermione licked her lips, those soft lips that Harry wanted to kiss so badly. He leaned in. Closer. Closer. He was now so close that he could feel the heat radiate from her soft, perfect skin.

He finally reached her lips and started kissing them gently. Hermione was taken aback by this feat, but quickly caught on and started kissing him back. 

They had obviously been snogging for a very long time, because a loud voice came on the intercom and said, "Ten minutes to Hogwarts stop."

Hermione and Harry kissed a minute longer and then parted. "We should probably get back to the others." Hermione said.

"Yeah, probably." said Harry.

" I have to go to the bathroom and rebrush my hair," said Hermione. And sure enough, when Harry looked, Hermione's hair was a wreck due to the two hours of snogging.

"Er, right, I'll get back to Ron and the others."

"See you later Harry." 

"See you Hermione."

Then they gave each other one last good-bye kiss.

"Gees Harry, what were you guys doing in there?" Ron asked when Harry opened the compartment door.

"Oh, just…talking." lied Harry.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Ron.

"She's gone to the restroom." Harry answered.

Ginny gave Harry a questioning look and made a hand motion as if she were brushing her hair. Harry nodded. Ginny gave a silent little laugh.

Just as Hermione had entered the compartment, looking as beautiful as ever, the train came to a slow stop in Hogsmeade station. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny got off of the train and climbed into the thestrel drawn carriage. When they reached they're destination, they got out of the carriages and headed for the front doors. When Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were right in front of the great oak doors, they opened automatically. 


End file.
